The present invention relates to a laser beam frequency collection device and more particularly pertains to collecting radio frequency energy to allow for radio, televisions, and cellular telephones to function.
Typically, when a radio, television, cellular telephone or the like is used, an antenna is required in order to pick up the electromagnetic signals that are transmitted from a radio or television station, or from a cellular telephone transmitter. These antennas are often unsightly, and are also subject to being damaged. Radio antennas and cellular antennas, for automobiles, project upwardly from the autos and can be easily broken with even moderate contact. Radio antennas, from transistors or xe2x80x9cboom boxesxe2x80x9d, are usually manually manipulated in order to pick up a signal. This constant movement risks the breaking of the antenna. The use of antennas on houses, although not used as frequently due to cable television, are extremely unsightly. What is needed is a way to receive these signals without having to resort to the use of antennas.
The present invention seeks to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a laser device that will collect these frequencies for proper usage by these mediums.
The use of antennas is known in the prior art. More specifically, antennas heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of collecting radio frequencies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a laser beam frequency collection device for collecting radio frequency energy to allow for radio, televisions, and cellular telephones to function.
In this respect, the laser beam frequency collection device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting radio frequency energy to allow for radio, televisions, and cellular telephones to function.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved laser beam frequency collection device which can be used for collecting radio frequency energy to allow for radio, televisions, and cellular telephones to function. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of antennas now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved laser beam frequency collection device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved laser beam frequency collection device and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an emitting unit secured to a house or a vehicle. The emitting unit is in communication with an electronic medium disposed within the house or vehicle. The emitting unit generates a laser beam for projecting outwardly therefrom. The laser beam collects radio frequency energy for properly operating the electronic medium. The radio frequency energy is picked up by a collection grid which is electriclaly connected to the electronic medium.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser beam frequency collection device which has all the advantages of the prior art antennas and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser beam frequency collection device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser beam frequency collection device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved laser beam frequency collection device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a laser beam frequency collection device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved laser beam frequency collection device for collecting radio frequency energy to allow for radio, televisions, and cellular telephones to function.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser beam frequency collection device including an emitting unit secured to a house or a vehicle. The emitting unit is in communication with an electronic medium disposed within the house or vehicle. The emitting unit generates a laser beam for projecting outwardly therefrom. The laser beam collects radio frequency energy with a collection grid disposed around the beam, for supplying a radio frequency signal to the electronic medium.